Part Pixie, Half Human
by IceAger
Summary: Set before any Tinkerbell movies. This is the story of how certain humans born every century were part pixie, yet they were also half human. (The story on how Clarion and Milori met, fell in love and sacrificed a wing for each other.)
1. Protologe

_Fairies are hidden everywhere, always hiding from us humans. Try as you might, it may be impossible to find them. Fairies make the mainland what it is, with animals, light, water, plants and so much more. But did you ever stop to wonder how fairies came to be? That I can tell you. The first fairy was born by the moon and was the most powerful and magical fairy that ever lived. She was Queen of Pixie Hollow and made it bloom. More fairies were born and the Queen had made a wondrous place that was magic filled. Yet the Queen wasn't satisfied. "What if?" She kept asking herself. "What if there was a land. A land past the second star to the right and across the waves. Perhaps this land has creatures like us but different, much bigger and without wings." And so, the Queen decided to follow the breeze across the waves and towards the second star to the right. She found exactly what she had been looking for. But this land was missing what Pixie Hollow had. It had no seasons. When the Queen returned home she made it the fairies duty to deliver seasons to the main land. When Spring was born on the mainland, the Queen made a decision She knew that all fairies (Except herself) was born of a baby's first laugh, after all who didn't know that? Anyway, the Queen had decided that every century, a child would be born. The Queen was clever and knew by the time the next 100 years had come around, her light would have went out. So she, being so powerful, made it so the century after she had passed on this special child would have been born. The Queen's spirit would sprinkle blue pixie dust on this newborn babe. Then the babe would become part pixie. The new Queen of Pixie Hollow would - must - find this child and make her whole pixie. When the child was whole pixie, they would become just as powerful as the founder of Pixie Hollow had been herself._

_The Queen's of Pixie Hollow did this task quite simply, for they knew the consequences. One Queen refused to make the newest part pixie child a whole pixie. This Queen was driven by greed and cared not for this part pixie human. Before the newest special child had been born, it had been rumored by a great oracle that the special child would be the new Queen. Of course the greedy Queen did not like this at all. She made certain that this child wasn't found. It was calculated that the child was 5 years old when the Queen stopped the search for the part pixie. 7 years later, when Spring was being delivered everything changed... _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Tinkerbell.**

**Title: Part Pixie, Half Human.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Miss! Miss Bumbleworth!" A excited child called running down a corridor. She had brownish-blonde hair with blue eyes. The girl hadn't been at the Green Petal orphanage for a week yet but she was already on the bad side of the orphanage's mistress.

"Yes, Clarion?" The tall and slender Miss Bumbleworth asked with a raised eyebrow. She had glasses covering her lifeless grey eyes and a slightly big nose. Miss Bumbleworth ran had the orphanage for 14 years and never had she seen a child with such life and imagination.

"I saw a fairy! I was up in my room with Kyra and Jade when I saw her fly past!" Clarion was practically jumping around with joy.

"Clarion, how many times do I have to tell you that fairies don't exist?" Miss Bumbleworth sighed.

"But I saw her! She was really fast and had dark hair. She wore the cutest little outfi-" Clarion was cut off as Miss Bumbleworth shook her head slowly.

"I suppose Kyra and Jade saw this 'fairy' too? Perhaps this 'fairy' was delivering Spring to the mainland, hmm? That is what they do isn't it? Because I found your journal of 'Fairy research'." Her voice dripped with sarcasm but when she said 'fairy' Clarion couldn't hold her anger inside any longer.

"No, actually they didn't see her but I did! I know you don't like me because I've so much more life in me than all the other nit-wits in this building but that doesn't mean you can just mock me and bully me! I never tell lies but you never believe me!"

"Clarion R. Ayre! I will not tolerate insolence and rudeness espeically from you when I took you into this orphanage even though it's full to the brim with girls! You will now have to do Kyra's chores as well as your own. You are now dismissed and I advise you to learn how to hold that tongue of yours."

Clarion sulked up the stairs to find Kyra. Kyra was quite popular among the girls in the orphange despite her shy nature. She was also the mistress' favorite so it made sense that Clarion was sharing a room with her. Clarion knew that Stinger wanted Kyra's goodness would rub off on her. Stinger was the nickname everyone called the mistress for her spitefulness. Of course no one dared say it to her face.

"Kyra?" Clarion called into the bathroom.

"Clarion, that you?" A gentle voice asked.

"Yeah. Stinger says your excused from your chores." Clarion sat on the basin, letting out a sigh.

"Well that's lucky, I was just about to clean the chamber pot." Kyra pulled a face, making Clarion giggle.

"I better get started on that then." Clarion scowled as she started scrubbing.

"Ah, she gave you extra chores again?" It was more of a statement than a question. Instead of replying, Clarion scrubbed at double speed.

"I need to get on with my sewing." Kyra sighed, gesturing to the bottom of her maid-like dress. It was the uniform of the orphanage that all the girls wore a grey dress with a white apron.

"Ripped dress again?"

"Yep. You're lucky you can sew, I can't sew for toffee."

"I don't like toffee, it's much to sticky." Clarion replied with a giggle.

"I'll see you at dinner." Kyra left the bathroom, leaving poor Clarion to her chores.

Clarion worked quickly through Kyra's chores and then carried on with her own daily ones. By the time dinner was ready, Clarion was starving. She made her way down to the dinner hall as quickly as possible. She joined the inspection line against the back wall.

"Late again?" Stinger replied with hints of coldness in her voice.

"Sorry Miss. Won't happen again Miss." Clarion muttered with a curtsey.

"That's Miss Bumbleworth and you need to speak clearly Clarion."

"Sorry Miss Bumbleworth. Won't happen again Miss Bumbleworth." Clarion repeated louder and clearer.

"Better. Now hold out those hands girls."

Stinger worked down the line checking each girl's hands for dirt. Clarion bit her lip as she hurridly rubbed her hands on her apron before Stinger checked her. When Stinger did come to check her she found no dirt but let's say Clarion was lucky Stinger didn't check the back of her apron.

"Sit girls." The mistress ordered. Obediently, each girl sat on the hard wooden benches infront of the table. The girls said their prays before tucking into there meals. Stinger needed to leave the room to catch up on her own sewing so the girls ate with much noise that night.

"Oi! Queen of the Fairies!" A girl yelled at Clarion from the other side of the table. It was Brenda, a tough girl that was one of the trouble makers at Green Petal Orphanage.

"What Brenda?" Clarion asked through clentched teeth.

"See if your magical powers can catch this!" She laughed horribly as she threw a spoonful of mash potato towards Clarion. Unfortunately, it landed right in her face. Some of the girls loved to tease Clarion in that way since she had a thing for fairies. Clarion, trying not to loose her temper, silently wiped away the mash potato with her napkin. By the time she had done, Stinger returned to the room and the girls quieted down. Clarion wanted to tell on Grenda but between the girls at the orphanage, they had a strict policy about tattle telling. If any girl dismissed this policy and told on a girl, no matter how big or small the thing was, the girl would be isolated. None of the other girls would speak or even look at the tattle tale.

When all the girls had finished they were sent us to their rooms for the rest of the evening. Clarion spent most the evening gazing out the window over the park. Clarion had guessed that Spring would be delivered soon enough in the park and she planned on watching it happen. "It'll be at night." She thought. "Fairies don't like to be seen so I'll have to be careful. It's just as well that it'll be at night, really. Much easier to sneak away then." Clarion got out her journal which was filled with Fairy information. It also acted as a diary for the lonely girl.

_Today was horrid. Grenda was a mean pig and so was Stinger. But one good thing came from today; a fairy. I saw her with my own eyes and I don't care if no one else believes me. This fairy was a very fast at flying and had a purple outfit. She also had dark hair. She looked like she was irritated by the scowl on her face. Tomorrow I plan on sneaking out to see the changing of the seasons. Of course it may not be tomorrow but I'll have to take that chance. The park seems to be the first place that they change into Spring normally. I can hide in the bushes and see everything happen maybe, just maybe, I'll meet the fairies._

_Sighed__ Clarion Ree Ayre._

When Clarion finished writing, she hid the journal under her pillow. She couldn't risk Stinger or anyone else finding it.

"Hey Clarion." Jade smiled sitting on the edge of her bed. "What was you writing?"

"I can't tell you." Clarion would have simply said it was nothing but she didn't like to lie. She really didn't want Jade to read it either. Jade was a nice girl but she was smart and very scientific. Anything magical she didn't believe in.

"Oh please, Ree." Jade begged.

"I'm sorry." Clarion apologized.

"Is it a diary?" Asked Jade eagerly.

"If I say yes will you drop the subject?" Clarion groaned.

"So it's a diary?" Jade grinned.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." Clarion sighed.

When all the girls were in bed settling down to sleep, Clarion never realized just what would happen the next night. All her wildest dreams would come true yet it would also turn into a complete nightmare...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit slow and boring. It really picks up in the next chapter so keep reading ;D Hope you'll enjoy this story and reviews are very berry welcome! **


	3. Chapter 2

Clarion dragged herself out of bed with the two other girls in her room. Everyone knew what would happen if they didn't get up on time. No breakfast was a bad enough punishment even if no one liked it at the orphanage. On this perticular morning Clarion had over slept by a few minutes and was rapidly shook awake by Jade. The girls quickly got dressed in their uniforms and tied their hair back into plaits. Today was a day one of the days that came around every few months. A day that every girl at the orphange hated. Miss Bumbleworth would go round every room before lunch, cutting each girls hair to shoulder length. For some girls their hair wasn't long enough to even be tied into plaits after it had been cut. Miss Bumbleworth would also search each room, looking for something that wasn't supposed to be there. Clarion especially hated these days because she loved her hair being long but also because last time the Mistress had found her journal and ended up throwing it in the bin. Luckily, Clarion did manage to get it back before it was damaged too badly.

"Come on Ree! Breakfast is in 5 minutes." Kyra nagged.

"Alright, I just can't get this tangle out my hair." Clarion groaned.

"Just put it in plaits, Stinger probably won't notice a tangle like that." Kyra called, running out the door.

"Just go on with out me Jade, I'll be there in a minute." Clarion muttered, plating hre hair.

"You better hurry." Jade sighed heading out the room.

Clarion plaited her hair as quickly as she could then rushed down stairs to the dinning hall. She joined the inspection line along the back wall. This time her hands were clean but she probably wouldn't get away with her hair.

"Girls, you are excused from your inspections this morning but it won't be the same before dinner." The misstress announced grimly. All the girls sat along the wooden benches, said their prays then started on their porage. Everyone ate silently, making as little mess as possible. When they were done, Stinger gave out chores.

"Katia, today you will be in charage of laundery. Jade, you have the washing up. Clarion, the garden needs to be weeded." And so the list went on. When everyone had a task, the girls scattered from the dinning hall. Clarion made her way towards a cupboard where garden supplies were kept. She found a bucket and trimmers and began her work in Green Petal orphange's garden.

The garden was the nicest part of the orphange with it's flowers beds and the apple trees outlining the garden. Clarion started weeding in the flowerbed closest to her. She worked her way around all 6 of the flower beds, all the time thinking of her plans for when the sun went down. "It'll be cold so if I stay in my uniform... The door will be locked but if I find a key somewhere and then take it with me... Of course I'll need to be back before anyone notices..." And so her thoughts trailed on.

"Ree, Ree!" Clarion turned around to see Jade and Kyra running towards her.

"Stingers started on the room check and the hair cuts!" Jade exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Come on, quick!"

The three girls ran into there rooms, where Clarion grabbed her precious journal. She creaped out into the corridor. Stinger was in the rooom before hers so that meant she was next. Clarion went into the first room on the corridor. Stinger had already checked it so if she asked the girls to keep her journal safe till later...

"Katia?" Clarion whispered, poking her head through the door.

"Clarion?"

"Look I need you to keep my book hidden till later."

"Of course, your rooms next isn't it?" Clarion nodded. "When she's finished in your room come back to pick it up, okay?" Katia asked.

"Just don't look, please."

"I won't, now go."

Clarion left Katia's room. Katia was the oldest girl at the orphanage and she always looke out for the younger or newer girls. Everyone would be sad to see her go when her time had come. Katia wouldn't like life as a maid and that was for sure. She had blonde hair with blue eyes and freckles. She was wild and cheeky but also had a gentle side to her. Clarion rushed into her own room before Stinger left next doors room. Clarion went and sat on the edge of her bed, looking as calm as she could manage. A few minutes later, the Mistress entered.

"Good morning, Miss Bumbleworth." The three girls choursed, giving curtseys.

"Good morning girls. Jade come and sit on the stool."

Obediently, Jade walked over to the stool and sat silently. Miss Bumbleworth untied her hair, letting it lay loose against Jade's back. Stinger got out a sharp pair of sciccors and began cutting. When she was done, Jade looked completely different. Stinger did Kyra next and then finally Clarion. Tears appeared in Clarions eyes as she loooked in the mirror. Her lovely long hair was all gone. It only just reached down to her shoulders.

"Girls haed down to the dinning hall to get ready for lunch. Proceed without me while I check your room for anything you shouldn't have." Stinger ordered.

"Like my journal?" Clarion asked quietly. Luckily, Stinger didn't seem to hear but as Clarion was leaving she noticed Stinger look under hre pillow. Her pillow was the usual hiding spot for any of Clarions favourite items.

"Come on," Kyra muttered, pulling at Clarions arm. The girls headed down to the dinning hall where chaos was in order. Girls were shouting and screaming at the top of their voices, slashing food to and fro at others.

"By the second star!" Clarion exclaimed. Her voice got washed out by all the noise and chaos. Clarion made her way over to Katia. "Is it alright if I get my book out after lunch?"

"Of course. I'm trying to get these girs to settle down before I get the blame for it... Again."

"What if you try your flute? You've gotten really good at it." Clarion suggested.

"Okay but only if you sing." Katia smirked.

"Fine." Clarion grumbled.

Katia pulled out a flute from her apron pocket. She played a single note really loud, getting everyones attention. Clarion cleared her throat. She winked at Clarion then shot into a magical tune.

_When the moon comes out to the shine of a face,_

_The birds are fast asleep,_

_The launterns hang from every post,_

_The fairies leave the keep,_

_They join their hands and sing their songs,_

_Nary a soul can hear,_

_In the springtime when the earth is new,_

_The fairies they draw near,_

_Fairies they draw near. _

Every girl in the room was silent as Clarion finished singing. Katia took deep breathes after finishing her little tune. Suddenly, all the girls burst into appluse. Blushing wildly, Clarion sat down at the table. Everyone else followed her example and began eating any food that hadn't been flung across the hall. After some time the girls left the hall. Clarion follow Ktia up to her room which she shared with a small, plump girl named Polly and a lifeless, pale skinned girl named Ingird.

"Here you are, not been opened or moved since I put it in my bedside draw." Katia smiled, handing Clarion her journal.

"Thanks, Kat." Clarion went up the corridor to her own room where Kyra was waiting.

"Clarion! You never told you could sing! Where on earth did you learn that song?!"

"I didn't really know I could sing till Katia pushed me too." Clarion confessed.

"Yes but where did you learn such a song?"

"I...I remember someone singing me it when I was but a newborn."

"Maybe it was a lulaby your mother sang you?" Kyra asked gentely.

"No, not my dear mother. The voice was so...so magical. Yet it was not a familliar voice at all."

"Anything else you remember?"

"Dust..." Clarion whispered quietly.

"What? Did you say... dust?" Kyra asked confussed.

"Blue dust, dancing as it fell."

"Fell from where?!"

"A hand..."

"Who's hand?"

"A lady..." Clarion suddenly saw her in her head. A memory - flashback - appeared before her.

* * *

_A lady leaned over me. No, not a lady... a fairy. She had long dark hair with autumn dark eyes. She seemed almost transparent, like a spirit. Her wings were magnificent. They seemed to be made out of blue sparkles... or prehaps blue pixie dust?_

_"My dear sweet child. I have chosen you to be the new part pixie, half human child. You are the one I pick, you shall achieve great things that I can not reveal." Suddenly, my ears were filled with song. A magical voice that could hardly be described._

_"When the moon comes up to the shine of a face,_

_The birds are fast asleep,_

_The launterns hang from every post,_

_The fairies leave the keep,_

_They oin their hands and sing their songs,_

_Nary a soul can hear,_

_In the springtime when the earth is new,_

_The fairies they draw near,_

_Fairies they draw near."_

_She held her a dainty bag in one hand and carefully reached into it with her other. She brang out a pinch of the same stuff her wings were made of. Carefully, the pixie dust was sprinkled over me. They seemed to melt at the touch of human skin. I marvelled at this strange spirit lady as she slowly flew from my crib and out of sight._

* * *

"Clarion? Hello, earth to Clarion?!" A voice interupted Clarion's flashback.

"W-what?" Clarion stammered.

"You just completely zooned out. Are you okay Ree?"

"Yes, fine."

"Well we have about an hour till dinner. Could you help me with my sewing?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two girls sewed together, Kyra needing help from Clarion every few minutes. Yet, the thoughts of the young half human were else where. Her mind was glued on what she had suddenly conjured. Was it true? No, of course not! It was just a silly day dream... that seemed very familliar. The hour passed quickly and soon Clarion was being dragged over to a basin by Kyra. She wanted her friend Clarion to have clean hands for once at the inspection.

"Stinger can't complain to you about how dirty you are for once." Kyra grinned.

"Come on, she'll simply moan at me for being late if we don't get there soon." Clarion sighed, leaving the bathroom. The two girls walked arm in arm down the stairs and towards the dinning hall. They joined the line that was forming at the back of the hall. Every girl waited silently for the Mistress to come. After some time, the Mistress didn't appear and all the girls looked longingly towards the food set out on the table.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Grenda announced. "You can all wait till the food gets cold but I won't." And quite boldly, Grenda sat at the table and dug into her food. One by one, girls started to join her till everyone was at the table.

"Do you think Stinger's sick?" Jade asked.

"I hope so." Clarion thought. "It's the perfect chance to sneak away tonight."

At the end of the meal, the girls went up to their rooms quite nervously. They could only think what punishments may await them in the morning.

Clarion layed in bed with her uniform on. The other two girls decided not to question her for they did not wish to get involved. When the moon rose high and snores were heard from the two other beds, Clarion made hre escape. The creaky floorboards were no big help as she made her way down the different corridors. Soon she appeared before the big front door. Clarion decided to try it before looking for a key. To her great pleasure it was unlocked! "Stinger probably never got the chance to lock it." Clarion thought happily.

The night was cold and dark but Clarion made her way across the empty road towards the park. Snow crunched beneath the orphans feet as she entered the park. It was quite empty as Clarion made her way towards the pond. She sat under the big willow tree and watched her reflection. The pond wasn't froozen, despite the temputuer. Clarion sat quietly for a few minutes just waiting. Waiting for something magical. Something magical did seem to happen as well.

As Clarion sat silently, something appeared in the pond reflection. Little glowing balls of yellow light appeared. Some may have suggested they were fireflies but Clarion knew better. She did not need to turn around to see if they were really there for she believed. The fairies formed a crown aboth the young girls head at which she marveled at.

"I believe." Clarion whispered.

Suddenly, the fairies were in action. Clarion watched as some flew around the great willow tree, transforming it so the snow had melted. She watched others melt more snow on the grass and then saw flowers bloom within seconds. The whole park was transformed from a winter wonder land to a spring secret garden. Flowers colours changed in minutes and animals appeared from all around. A rainbow was even made. And here was dear Clarion in the middle of everythig and the fairies did not seem to mind at all. When the park was completely changed, the fairies flew infront of Clarion. A tall fairy with brown hair and a dress came forward. Clarion realised he was important and bowed her head.

"My dear girl. Wether you know it or not you are part pixie, half human."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I won't take credit for the song in the last chapter because it is not mine! The song is from the first Tinkerbell movie and I did not make it up so please don't give me credit ;) Now I'm going to write the chapter while drinking a 'creamy banoffe pie milkshake' that I stole off my brother ;D**

* * *

_"My dear girl. Wether you know it or not you are part pixie, half human."_

* * *

Cheers rose from the fairies behind the more important one. Clarion shivered in the moonlight, waiting to be jolted awake. A sudden burst of warmth fell over Clarion and she realised it was some light fairies.

"Impossible." Clarion quivered. "Absoluetly, possibly, most likely impossible."

"My dear child, nothing is impossible. You are the chosen one." The tall fairy stated.

"Who are you to decide that?" Clarion asked nervously.

"I am the minister of Spring."

"Oh."

"Lets not dally, my love. We must get you to the Queen." The quite quietly he added, "Though I do not think _she _will like this one bit."

"Why not?"

"Look at you! You must be at least 12!"

"Please sir, do not change the subjet."

"I'm sorry my dear, I can say no more on that subject so let us go to Neverland."

"Neverland?"

"The home of us all!"

"But I can't go now!"

"Why not my child?"

"My friends! I can not simply disapear and leave them with out a trace!"

"But you must! We can not stay of the Mainland much longer."

"Well... Okay..."

"Fairies! Our chosen one needs alot of pixie dust to get to Neverland!" Announced the Minister.

Fairies flew around Clarion, sprinkling pixie dust over her. Slowly she began to rise. Panicing, Clarion grabbed onto a tree branch. The Minister shook his head and made her realese the tree branch. Fairies began flying towards the second star, some even on doves. Clarion did her best to keep up but wasn't as fast as any other fairy. Some fairies flew slower to keep Clarion company and before she knew it, she was gaining much speed. She fleww at the same pace as the Ministers dove and they started to talk.

"I'm sure my apprentice will like you." He laughed.

"You have a apprentice?" Clarion asked.

"Someone that can take over my season when I'm gone. All the ministers have one."

"Tell me why - how - I am part pixie, half human."

"Ah, that is a mighty story. They have played it quite a few times over at Fairy tale theatre. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Clarion replied with a eagar nod. "Well it all began at the begining of Pixie Hollow. The first fairy was born of the moon and slowly began to create Pixie Hollow. Yet the fairies arriving had talents of all kind. There was every talent imaginable from animal fairies to music fairies, but what use was the talents? Then the Moon Queen discovered the seassonless mainland where she bestowed the task upon fairies to deliver seasons. The Moon Queen was also fasinated by the humans. So because she was so powerful she decided that when her light had went out, her spirit would sprinkle blue pixie dust on a newborn babe every century. Sprinkling the rare blue pixie dust made a human have magic in them like none other; causing them to be part pixie."

"Wow, that's a glorious story! And she chose me!"

"Yes my dear, you. But before you were others. These others were brought back to Neverland and turned whole pixie, making them as powerful as the Moon Queen herself."

"That's amaizing!"

At Clarions words, she seemed to shrink. She appeared to be the same size as all the other fairies and looked over at the Minister for an explanation. Instead, he simply smiled and his dove dived down to an island. "Neverland! I... I'm going to be whole pixie!" Thought Clarion. Then a thought crossed her mind. Catching up with the Minister of Spring she summouned up some more courage.

"If you may sir, please tell me why fairies are sometimes called pixies?"

"We have many names. Fairies, Pixies, Winged Elves and so much more. But what we are called changes nothing in our hearts. Not the talents we posese, nor the magic song everyone of us holds deep inside. Now my child, we must get you to Queen Jessica at once." Something about Queen Jessica gave a shiver down Clarions spine.

"Will... will she like me?" Clarion asked as she landed in Springtime Square. The Minister, pretending not to have heard her, gave a speech to all the other fairies. It was something about another good deilvery and how Spring has always came on time and there won't ever be a time when it wouldn't have.

"Minister of Spring?" Clarion asked when he had finished.

"Yes my dear? Oh goodness! We don't know your name!"

"It's Clarion."

"A lovely name, now let us go to the Queen!"

The two fairies flew from Spring to a big tree. Heading to into a room, Clarion sunk back.

"Your highness?"

A tall fairy appeared infont of the Minister. She wasn't quite as tall as him but was close. Her firey red hair seemed to be almost grey. Her brown eyes tired but harsh.

"Yes, Minister of Spring? W-who is that you have there?!"

"Yes, well about that," The Minister cleared his throat. "She is the chosen child of the century."

"You must be joking," The Queen's voice was hard. "I called off the search so why is it you braught her to me?!"

"She is the part pixie, half human! It is your duty as a Queen to find her and turn her whole pixie, wether you want to or not."

The Queen's voice quietened but still seemed to hold anger. "You know that a oracle said she would be the next Queen! For all we know she could simply over throw me! Even if she doesn't, I don't want someone who was just a half pixie to begin with to take my throne after me! The shame my name would hold in history, can you imagine?"

Clarion's sharp ears heard every word of this but let no tears show. She would hide her emotion and show Queen Jessica that she was good enough. If seemed her fate to be a Queen then she would be the best Queen Pixie Hollow had ever seen!

"Your Highness?" Clarion asked inocently.

"What?" Queen Jessica snapped.

"Where should I stay for the night?"

"I suppose a room at the Pixie Dust Tree." She said carlessly. Then a sudden look of evil crossed over her face for half a second. Clarion saw the Minister didn't see it and began to get worried. "I will take you to your room and get you some _tea_." It all souned inocent enough but something about how she said 'tea' worried Claarion. "Whatever I do, I must NOT drink and tea!" Clarion made a mental note.

Queen Jessica summouned Clarion downa corridor and into a bedroom. It wasn't anything much and Clarion was sure that nicer rooms were avalible at the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Now wait there." The Queen called, flying out a room. A few minutes later she came back with a cup of tea. "Here you are, _human_."

Clarion took the tea cup polietely. She held it up to her lips and pretened to sip it. She felt the tea burn against her lips and realised it was poisined!

"Thank you your highness. The tea was glorious."

The Queen gave a evil smile, despite Clarion standing right by her. "Get to bed child. In the morning I hope you won't suddenly be sick... or worse." Queen Jessica flew from the room leaving Clarion to herself. As she climbed into her bed and layed her head on the pillow, she was too scared to sleep.

What if the Queen came back to get her in the night? What if the Queen kidnapped her and left her stranded somewhere in Neverland? What if she fell asleep and never woke up because of the Queen? What if Clarion had doomed herself by coming to this magical yet unknown land?


	5. Chapter 4

Clarion awoke with the sun the next morning without anything bad happening to her in the night. She had wanted to get up early to explore a bit before anything else happened. Clarion looked down at her orphanage uniform and then over to a wardrobe by the corner of the guest room. Looking at all the different colored clothes she didn't have a clue on what to wear. Her eye landed on a silver dress that would reach just passed her knees. Clarion tried on the dress and decided to wear it. She looked in a mirror to see how she looked but saw her short hair once more. Trying not to let the tears flow, she pinned it up as best she could **(A/N: So now her hair looks how it does in the movies!) **and ran over to the window. She could see the north of Pixie Hollow including the Winter Woods. Clarion was fascinated by how the snow only fell in that area of Pixie Hollow. After some time, Clarion left her room and headed out to explore some more. She started heading towards Spring Time Square to see if the Minister was there. When she had reached Spring, Clarion sat under a pink blossom tree. She closed her eyes as one petal fell on to her lap. Clarions fingers curled around the petal. She sung her song again.

_When the moon comes up to the shine of a face,_

_The birds are fast asleep,_

_The lanters hang from every post,_

_The fairies leave the keep, _

_They join their hands and sing their songs,_

_Nary a soul can hear,_

_In the spring time when the earth is new,_

_The fairies they draw near,_

_Fairies they draw near._

As she finished singing, she recalled the Minister of Springs words: "We have many names. Fairies, Pixies, Winged Elves and so much more. But what we are called changes nothing in our hearts. Not the talents we posses, nor the magic song everyone of us holds deep inside." Clarion the last sentence made Clarion wonder what he meant about magic song everyone had deep inside. As she was racking her brains to think what he could of possibly meant, a young fairy flew up beside her.

"Hello." Clarion smiled politely.

"Hello, I'm Robin. I'm the minister of springs apprentice."

"Oh, I think he told me about you. I'm Clarion."

"Nice to meet you."

Clarion got up from under the blossom tree and looked at this fairy properly. He looked quite nervous.

"So, umm..."

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Oh yes please."

Robin flew up into the sky, expecting Clarion to follow but then he landed on the ground again, remembering she had no wings.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I wish I had wings like yours."

"You will soon enough."

"What?"

"Oh did I offend you? I'm so very sorry! I only meant tha-"

"No, no! You didn't offend me at all. You've been very sweet to me."

Robin seemed quite pleased at this and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What did you mean about having wings though?" Clarion asked.

"Didn't you know? You're going to be whole pixie soon!"

"W-what?"

"In the ceremony you'll turn whole pixie and then you'll have to find your talent."

"Oh."

"The ceremony is today, didn't you know? I really thought they might have told you!"

"No, they didn't."

"Well I'll help you get back to the Pixie Dust Tree."

Robin took Clarions hand and flew away from Spring. He was quite pleased with himself for making fast friends with Clarion and he secretly hoped they could be something more.

"Here we are." Robin said as they landed.

"Clarion!" A voice called. Robin and Clarion turned around to see Queen Jessica coming towards them. Robin bowed and Clarion curtsied. "Child the ceremony shall began shortly and everyone will be there!"

"No one ever told me."

"Address me properly child!"

"I'm sorry your highness!"

"Don't think I wanted you to become whole pixie because I didn't!" Queen Jessica hissed. "If there's any way of stopping the ceremony then I'll find it!"

Clarion shivered after those words. Then she remembered she was safe because Robin was with her and the Queen couldn't do anything.

"I think we'll head over to where the ceremony is being held." Robin said suddenly.

"Yes great idea!" Clarion replied quickly.

The fairies flew to where all the new arrivals were born. Robin joined the other ministers and their apprentices on a platform while Clarion flew to the center of the crowd. The crowd backed off, allowing more space for the ceremony to be held.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow! I give you the Part Pixie, Half Human girl! She shall join us and leave behind her un-fortunate state of being - human!"

Suddenly the Queen circled Clarion. She shot small balls of pixie dust at the girl. She started to chant ancient words and Clarion felt a tingling at her back. Slowly, wings were sprouting. Clarion stood amazed.

"I give you Clarion, the whole pixie!"

The crowd went us in cheers. Some started chanting 'Long live princess Clarion' and Clarion remembered what the evil Queen said about Clarion being the next queen or even over throwing her.

"SILENCE! SHE IS NOT A PRINCESS!" Queen Jessica roared. Everyone fell silent. Slowly, fairies began to leave for they were scared of the new side of the Queen that hadn't ever been seen before. Clarion felt someones hand guide her away from the Queen who was glaring at her like it could kill her. The hand swept her through the crowd and to freedom of the Queen. Clarion turned to see her rescuer who turned out to be Robin.

"Thank you for saving me." Clarion smiled.

"Clarion... I... I need to tell you something." Robin muttered nervously.

"What?" Clarion asked curiously.

"I know we only just met but..." Robin trailed off.

"I know what you are trying to say Robin." Clarion whispered gently.

"You do?" Robin sighed in relief.

"Of course! You want us to be best friends!" Clarion grinned.

"Damn! I'll have to try harder to tell her how I feel!" Thought the young apprentice.


	6. Chapter 5

Clarion awoke at the sudden burst of light that came through the window. She rubbed her eyes daintily and changed into her silver dress. She sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes, remembering what had happened the night before. She remembered Robin trying to 'confess' his 'feelings' for her. Clarion knew she he wanted them to be more than best friends but she wouldn't let that happen. She was waiting for the right fairy to come along someone that was... almost forbidden to have. Clarion casually looked over her shoulder and saw her wings. "Oh my!" She thought. "I forgot I'm whole Pixie now."

"Clarion?!" A angered voice yelled. Clarion reconised it to be the evil Queen Jessica's. Clarion flew over to the door of her bed chamber and opened it slowly.

"Yes your Majesty?" Clarion asked with a curtsy.

"Now you are whole pixie you must find your talent." Dangerously, the Queen's voice lowered. "You may be whole pixie now but you'll never get _my _throne." The Queen's hand shot out swiftly and gave Clarion a hard slap on her cheek.

"Y-you slapped me!"

"Always address the Queen with a curtsy in the future!" Called the Queen harshly as she flew away. Clarion hesitated. She wasn't sure what to do or where to go. She decided to try and find Robin even though she really didn't want to see him again. Clarion dainty flapped her wings and rose into the air. Her first flight. She flew out the Pixie Dust Tree and towards Spring. "I've spent so much time in Spring but no other season yet." Thought Clarion as she landed in front of Robin.

"Oh Clarion!" Robin gasped nervously.

"What? Is something wrong?" Clarion asked carefully.

"No it's just that... never mind. The Minister of Spring told me I'm to find your talent."

"How will we do that?"

"Well normally, when new fairies arrive they get their talent straight away and much easier than you'll be getting yours. For you, you must find your talent by trying out what the other talents would normally do for their work. So let's say we started by seeing if you was a garden fairy. You would have to try making flower bloom and if you do then that's your talent. If you can't then it's another."

"Doesn't sound to tricky..."

"Where would you like to start?"

"Um, how about... with the light talent?"

"Okay follow me,"

The two fairies flew away together. Clarion was hoping that Robin wouldn't try to 'confess to any other 'feelings' again. When the two fairies landed in a field filled with sunflowers, Clarion gawped in amazement. Fairies were flying to and fro, collecting light and other things of the sort.

"This... wow." Clarion finally said.

"This sunflower field is part of Summer." Robin mused.

"So?" Clarion asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh forget it." Robin sighed. "Anyway, come with me."

The two fairies flew over to a taller fairy with a clipboard. She had brown hair going past her shoulders and pretty blue eyes. The light fairy seemed much older than Clarion and was wearing the standard light fairy clothing. She turned her attention to the young apprentice and they exchanged a few words before the light fairy spoke to Clarion.

"I'm the head light fairy, Lula. You want to find your talent?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Right, come with me. And Robin you can go wait over there or whatever."

A irritated Robin went and sat over on a sunflower a good deal of distance away. Clarion followed Lula to some bright rays of light. She cupped her hands, drawing some light for the rays. She put it in a light holder made from leaves and then gestured yo Clarion to copy what she had done. Nervously, Clarion cupped her hands and held them into the light, expecting to fail. Yet, she felt something that was in her cupped hands. Weightless but warm and summery. She brought her hands out of the ray of light and gasped as a ball of light sat in her hands.

"I-I did it!"

"You're a light fairy!" Lula grinned. At this moment, Robin had made his way over to them.

"A light fairy?" He asked.

"Yes! Isn't it amazing?!" Clarion cheered.

"Very." Robin muttered. "I've just thought of something, come with me."

Confused, Clarion followed. They were heading somewhere near the Pixie Dust Tree but not that close. Robin lead Clarion down to what some may call a ditch but to others it was their world. Clarion marveled as fairy flew to and fro looking ever so busy. She dodged baskets falling from above but bumped into a small, plump fairy wearing green.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Clarion apologized.

"Oh It's alright. I'm Fairy Mary." The fairy introduced herself.

"I'm Clarion." Clarion smiled.

"Oh your the part pixie, half human I heard about!" Fairy Mary gasped.

"Oh, um, yeah." Clarion mumbled uncomfortably.

"I've only been here a day longer than you have. It's tough being new." Fairy Mary comforted.

"You're completely right Fairy Mary." Clarion sighed.

"Yep, we're both new together almost like sisters. Oh and you can just call me Mary." Mary winked.

"You can call me Ree." Clarion laughed.

"Okay then, Ree. So you found your talent yet?" Mary asked.

"Just now actually, I'm a light fairy!" Clarion grinned.

"I'm a tinker! I want to be the head of the Tinkers someday." Mary said wistfully.

"I'm sure you will, you have the spirit for it!" Clarion replied honestly.

"Thanks Ree!" Mary laughed.

The two fairies were interrupted by Robin flying over, slightly annoyed.

"Clarion! Come on!" He took Clarion wrist and pulled her away from Mary.

"Where are we going?" Clarion moaned.

"Back to Spring!"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

The two fairies flew in silence back to Spring. Robin made Clarion follow him to a large pond somewhere near the edge of Spring. Fairies in blue outfits were flying everywhere holding water or relaxing lazily on lily pads. Robin brought Clarion over to a fairy who had messy dark hair and his clothes a little damp. He didn't seem that much older than Clarion at all. Clarion also noticed his wings dripped and seemed soggy.

"Clarion, this Rainn the head of water talents." Robin introduced.

"Hello" She smiled.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"What happened to you?" Clarion couldn't help asking.

"I got pushed into the pond." He shrugged.

"Rainn, can you see if you could teach Clarion to be a water talent?" Robin butted in.

"She's still looking for her talent?" Rainn asked.

"Yes." Robin lied before Clarion could answer for herself. Clarion decided not to say she had found her talent already if it meant ruining a little plan Robin had.

"Right, I'll teach you to... put dewdrops on spider webs. Quite simple really." Rainn smiled.

Rainn kneeled down to the water and brought up a dewdrop in his cupped hands. Clarion copied him slowly. Rainn gave her a friendly smile and told her what to do next. Since he had wet wings he couldn't demonstrate himself so Clarion had to make do with what he had told her. She carefully put the dewdrop onto the web and delicately spread them down. She flew back over to Robin and Rainn.

"You're a water fairy!" Rainn grinned.

"But-" Clarion was cut off by Robin.

"That's great! Now come on Clarion, we have to go." Robin ordered sternly.

When the two of them was out of earshot from the other fairies, Clarion confronted Robin.

"What was that about? First I'm a light fairy and now I'm a water fairy! It's either one or the other Robin!"

"Clarion it's not one or the other. I think your going to be the next Queen of Pixie Hollow..."


	7. Chapter 6

_"I think you're going to be the next Queen of Pixie Hollow..."_

* * *

"B-but, it isn't possible!" Clarion stammered.

"I'm afraid it is and Queen Jessica won't like it one bit when she finds out." Robin sighed.

"Well then we have to do everything in our power to prevent her from finding out." Clarion said.

"We'll be in such deep trouble and I just can not do it!" Robin cried.

"Well then I'm on my own." Clarion frowned. Robin hesitated for a moment. As much as he hated being in trouble, he couldn't let his _only _friend do something so important on her own.

"I'll help you." Robin muttered.

"Oh thank you Robin! You're such a sweet heart!" Clarion grinned, jumping with joy. Robin blushed with happiness and looked away till his cheeks returned to their normal colour.

"I'll work out details. You can go explore Pixie Hollow some more." Robin called, flying away from Spring.

Clarion hesitated. Where should she go? She hadn't been in Summer long, only for a few minutes. But she hadn't been in Autumn or Winter at all. She had a great view of the Winter Woods from her window and had been wondering about it before. "I'll go to Winter." Clarion thought dreamily. She flew north of the Pixie Dust Tree till she could see the border. No fairies were in sight on either side so she flew down onto the log. Carefully, she held out her cupped hands into the Winter Woods. Snowflakes fell into her palms and she drew them back into the warm side of the border. They began to melt quite quickly so she put them back into the coldness of Winter. They blew off with the wind, towards the snowy covered trees. Curious Clarion slid one foot over the border, followed by the other. She was in Winter.

The cold began to get to her as she walked away from the border and towards the Winter Woods. Clarion shivered and tried to warm herself up by rubbing her hands together. She looked back over to the warm side of the border and wondered why no fairies were ever around this part of Pixie Hollow. She took a few steps more towards the Winter Woods but fell down to the ground. She slowly picked herself up and cuddled herself to try and keep warm.

"What harm could a bit of coldness do?" Clarion asked herself out loud.

Suddenly, Clarion felt herself being jerked back. She turned her head to see a young fairy with white hair pulling her back to the border. Not knowing what to do, Clarion decided not to do anything. The winter fairy gently pushed her onto the other side of the border just as Clarion realized her wings were starting to freeze. A gasp escaped her mouth and she looked to the winter fairy for help. Her blue eyes searched his brown ones.

"Let the warm surround you." He whispered.

Clarion stepped back from the border, letting more warmth flow around her wings. Slowly the ice melted, leaving Clarion's wings as they should be.

"Thank you." She breathed out. "I am Clarion."

"I'm Milori."

The two stood opposite each other, staring into the other's eyes. "How I could get lost in those eyes forever and ever." Thought Clarion wistfully. She suddenly looked away, embarrassed.

"What was you doing in the Winter Woods?" Milori asked, awkwardly.

"I was curious." Clarion shrugged.

"No one ever crosses the border. It's too dangerous." Milori sighed.

"Would you?" Clarion asked suddenly.

"Would I what?" Milori puzzled.

"Would you cross the border if it wasn't so dangerous?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I'd like to see Spring the most I think."

"Robin seems quite obsessed with Spring and doesn't like any other season at all."

"Robin? Who's Robin?" Clarion could of swore she saw a pang of jealousy flash across Milori's eyes just for half a second.

"He's a friend, if you would even call it that."

"You don't like him much?"

"I like him I guess and he's being sweet helping me find all my talents and stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, umm... I suppose I have to tell you don't I?"

"Not unless you want to."

The two fairies had gotten closer together, their words getting more gentle every time spoke. Clarion gazed at the winter fairy's loving eyes. She realized the sky was growing dark and need to go. She hesitated for a second, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Milori, I must go." Clarion wanted to cry. She couldn't not see Milori again. It hadn't been long since they met but he was so kind and has saved her wings from freezing.

"Meet me here at sunset? Please."

"I will, I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

"You should have been there Mary!" Clarion sighed in awe.

"Yes, yes, he sounds flaptastic but you still haven't answered my question!" Mary muttered.

"What question?" Asked Clarion.

"Did you kiss?!" Mary grinned. Clarion blushed and looked away.

"Of course not..." Clarion mumbled.

"You're going to see him tonight, aren't you?"

"Well he wants us to meet a sunset..."

"Perfect! You'll have the whole night to go kissy-kissy!"

"Mary!"

"Well it's true."

"I'm not sure if I can meet Milori again tonight." Clarion sighed deeply. "Robin wants to make plans for the whole talent learning thing."

"Pots and kettles, Clarion! You're not going to miss this chance with Milo are you?"

"Milori, and no but I need a excuse."

"Don't worry about that!" Mary winked. "And I was thinking that I could teach you the tinker talent."

"Really? It'll be so much fun! Apparently, I already have all the talents but I just need to learn how to use them."

"Uh-oh! Robin alert!" Mary hissed.

Right on cue, Robin flew up to the two fairy friends.

"Hello Clarion." Robin greeted.

"Hello Robin." Clarion replied.

"Cough, cough. Hello Robin." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Clarion, I was wondering if-"

"SHE'S BUSY!" Mary yelled suddenly.

"I am?" Clarion asked obliviously.

"Yes, _remember_? We have to work on the _sunset _plans for the _winter_ project." Mary hissed, her voice jumping at certain words.

"Oh yes! Sorry Robin but I'm busy then." Clarion shrugged.

"I never said the time." Robin scowled at Mary.

"I'm going to, uh, be busy all week... and stuff." Clarion said stiffly.

"Oh look it's _sunset _come on Ree." Mary said, pulling Clarion away.

The two fairies flew quickly to the border, leaving Robin behind with only his thoughts to keep him company. Mary suddenly stopped and gestured Clarion to go on to the border without her so she could distract Robin. Gratefully, Clarion went on by herself. She flew down onto the log to see a figure leaving, heading towards the Winter Woods.

"Milori!" Clarion called out. The figure turned back and flew quickly to the log. "So sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright. I'm just glad your here Clarion." Milori smiled. The two sat down together on the log and sat silently for a awkward moment.

"So how was your day?" Clarion asked.

"Boring. Lots of training and stuff." Milori sighed.

"Training?"

"Oh, yeah... um..."

"It's Okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no. I want to. I'm going to be the Lord of Winter someday."

"Winter had a Lord?" Clarion asked. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mea-"

"Don't worry, it's alright!" Milori laughed. "How was your day?"

"Interesting, I guess. C-can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Have you heard of the rare Part Pixie, Half Human that's born every century?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Well that's... me."

"..."

"Milori?"

"Sorry, I just - wow. I never thought I'd see one."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of rare butterfly or something!"

"Clarion, I didn't mean it like that!"

"No, it's okay. I'm just over reacting."

"No you're not. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It doesn't matter. Can I tell you another secret? A bigger one.."

"I won't tell a soul."

"I'm going to be the next Queen of Pixie Hollow but the no one knows except a few people."

"Really?!"

"The Queen herself doesn't really know. Robin is helping me learn all the talents properly. I already have them all but I just need to learn how to use them and stuff."

"The Queen... What's she like?"

Clarion's hand instantly shot up to her cheek. The mark and pain had left but the memory hadn't.

"She's, um..."

"As evil as I think she is?"

"How do you know?"

"I... I do my 'research' and stuff."

"Meaning?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't like to know."

The two shared a laugh and Clarion felt butterflies flare up in side her. She suddenly had a question burning up her insides.

"M-Milori?"

"Yes my love- Clarion?" Milori tried to hide his mistake but Clarion caught it and a blush flared up on her cheeks, joined by Milori's blush.

"Do you have a- a special fairy?"

"Um, well yes. I suppose I do."

"Oh..." Clarion felt tears brimming in her eyes, but blinked them away. "What's she like?"

"She's very talented. She has eyes as blue as the sky and is funny, smart and one day she will achieve great things."

"Oh." Clarion whispered. "How can I compete with that?!" Clarion thought.

"Have - have you got a special sparrow man?"

Clarion thought for a moment. She didn't know many sparrow men, just Robin and Milori and a few others.

"I believe I do but I don't think he knows I like him." Clarion sighed. "He has another fairy."

"He is a stupid sparrow man. Anyone would be lucky to have your heart and they should treasure it for always." Milori said fierce-fully.

"He says it but he doesn't mean it..." Clarion muttered, just loud enough for Milori to hear, though she didn't intend to.

"I am sorry he doesn't love you." Milori whispered and then added in his mind "Like I do."

"It's late. I- I need to go." Clarion told Milori as she stood up.

"As do I. Meet again tomorrow?"

"Same time? Goodnight Milori."

"Goodnight Clarion."

The two flew their opposite ways and Clarion had tears falling wildly down her face. Milori had anger and sorrow in his eyes. "Who was the idiot that did not return Clarion's love? How could he hurt her like that? Why couldn't I hold her heart?" Milori whispered aloud.


	9. Chapter 8

Clarion awoke to the sound of cries. She quickly flew to her window, poking her head out. She spotted a big bird flying down, heading for Autumn and fairies flying for safety. Clarion quickly pulled on a dress and her shoes then flew out her window. As improper as it seemed, it was the fastest way to get out the Pixie Dust Tree. Clarion's sharp eyes scanned the area. As far as she could make out, everything was going downhill. Despite every other fairy and sparrow man heading the opposite direction, Clarion kept flying towards Autumn. She wasn't exactly sure why she wasn't worried about the danger. As Clarion landed in Autumn, she watched as certain fairies and sparrow men were yelling through horns.

"HAWK!"

"EVERYONE LEAVE THE AREA, WE HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL!"

"EVERY FAIRY FOR THEIR SELVES!"

"I'M TOO TALENTED TO DIE!"

All the voices clashed together and Clarion lost track of which voices belonged to the scout fairies and which didn't. Either way, it was clear that nothing was under control. "By the second star! What should I do?!" Clarion thought rapidly. Looking around for some sort of inspiration, Clarion's eyes landed on stacks of nuts and acorns. The animal fairies would need them but clearly this was more important. Clarion flew down to the stacks of nuts and acorns and scooped up as many as she could. Getting as close as she dared, Clarion began firing nuts and acorns at the hawk. Each one Clarion threw hit the hawk hard. Others began to follow her example and soon the hawk retreated.

The area was left in a huge mess. No fairy seemed to be hurt except from a few scratches. The fairies that mostly worked in Autumn began clearing up and the scout fairies thanked Clarion then cleared the area of any other fairies. Not knowing what to do, Clarion decided to see Mary. As she arrived in Tinker's Nook, Clarion took note of how busy everyone seemed. Soon, she was standing outside Mary's workshop. After knocking on the door and receiving a 'come in' Clarion was surprized by the mess.

"Oh Ree? I weren't expecting you!"

"How did it go? Distracting Robin, I mean."

"Terrible. He kept going on and on about you! 'Isn't Clarion amazing? She doesn't need my help does she? Do you think she likes me?' I mean seriously, it's like he doesn't have any other thoughts!"

"He doesn't really like me, does he?"

"Clarion! You don't like him do you?!"

"Blue pixie dust, no! Of course I don't!"

"Aha. You like Milori then,"

"Yes but h-he doesn't like me..."

"What?! How could he not like you?"

"I actually thought he did because he accidently called me 'my love' but then later he said he had a special fairy."

"What's this fairy like?"

"He said, and I quote, 'She's very talented. She has eyes as blue as the sky and is funny, smart, and one day will achieve great things.' So how can I compete with that?!"

"Pots and kettles! Here I am, thinking your all smart and what-knot."

"What are you on about?"

"He means you!"

"Mary, that's not right! I'm not smart and you just said so your self."

Mary face palmed herself and was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Mary slid over to the window and peeked out, slyly. She gestured Clarion over. Silently, Clarion peeked the out the window and saw Robin. The two fairies exchanged a glance before Robin knocked again. Suddenly, Robin looked at the window and Mary shoved Clarion to the floor.

"Hide." Mary hissed as she went to the door. Looking around, Clarion couldn't see any where that she could hide in. Panicking, Clarion jumped behind Mary's workbench.

"Well hello Robin. Do come in and sit on the far end from the workbench so you are not facing it." Mary said loudly.

"Um, of course... Is Clarion here?" Clarion heard Robin ask.

"Certainly _not_. No! Um, I mean please do not shut the door. I like it open so certain fairies can come in or _leave _and other won't notice." Mary's voice jumped at certain words.

"Fairy Mary? Why are you talking like that?"

"No reason... Don't sit there!" Mary practically screamed the words out.

"What? Why?!"

"Sit so your back is facing _away _from the door!"

"But you said to sit-"

"Well I changed my mind!"

Clarion crawled across the floor and out the open door. She let out a sigh of relief. As she was getting up, she banged her foot on the door. Clarion's face went red as she tried not to scream out in pain.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Just, uh, them... BADGERS! Yes, that's it... Badgers..."

"Fairy Mary, I do think your hiding something."

"Alright, you caught me." Clarion froze. Her friend wouldn't betray her now, would she? "I've been hiding my friend Clerie's arrival day present..."

"Clerie? I don't think there is a Clerie in Pixie Hollow."

"Yes, yes there is... and, uh, she likes you... Yes, that's it, she likes you."

"Which talent is she? I might remember her better and which season does she live in?"

"Clerie? She's a, um..." Mary looked around for inspiration. Panicking, she went with the object she first saw. Which, unfortunately, happened to be her shoe. "A shoe talent." Clarion face palmed herself from outside.

"A shoe talent? You mean a tailor talent?"

"Yes! And, uh, she lives in... Summer?" Clarion heard a gasp from inside the workshop.

"Clerie from Summer?"

"What? You know her?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"But she's not rea- I mean I'm glad you like her!"

Clarion decided she didn't want to wait to find out how the rest of the conversation turned out. She flew quickly away from Tinker's Nook and soon realized she was flying much faster than every other fairy. Then she remembered that there were fast flying talents. Clarion looked up at the sky and realized that sunset was drawing near. Using her new found speed, Clarion got to the log much quicker than last night. To her surprize, Milori was already there.

"Hello Clarion!"

"Hello Milori!"

"Not late today?"

"Of course not!"

"How was today then?"

"Hmm... Well, I did fight a hawk."

"What?! A hawk? Clarion you must be careful!"

"Milori, I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. So h-how's your spe-special fairy?"

"Well..." Milori pondered over what he should say. He noticed how Clarions voice was lumpy and sad and he spotted a few tears in her eyes before they were blinked away. Finally he decided he couldn't hold in his love for Clarion any longer. "She fought a hawk today..."

"Really?! I didn't realize hawks attacked Winter, I thought it was too cold and- Oh." Clarion blinked as she suddenly realized that Milori's special fairy was _her_. "You love me?"

"Since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"But I thought-"

Clarion was cut off by a kiss. Milori's kiss. It lasted for seconds but it seemed like hours. Clarion wondered how there could be so much spark in such a short kiss. When Milori pulled away, he searched Clarion's eyes for a certain emotion.

"Milori," Clarion had tears coming down her face even though she was smiling. "I thought your special fairy was someone else and I never realized till Mary said how obvious it was. I was so upset."

"Clarion, I could only love you - never another. I thought your special fairy was, well you probably understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And now I'm so happy that we can be together properly."

"As strange and horrible as this may sound, I'm glad you almost broke your wing a few days ago. I wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"I'm glad I chose to try and visit Winter instead of another season. It was such luck we were at the border at the same time, wasn't it?"

"I prefer fate than luck."

The two sat side by side on the log with Clarion's head on Milori's shoulder for sometime before Clarion broke the silence.

"Aw, spider webs! I have to begin learning more talents tomorrow." Clarion sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" Milori asked.

"Robin is the one that's going to help me with it. It was supposed to happen today but... it's a long story." Clarion smirked at the memory.

"I have all night if you do." Milori smiled.

Clarion began the story of what had happened earlier that day when she visited Mary at her workshop. the two laughed together for hours and Milori was secretly glad that Clarion didn't like Robin even though it sounded that he liked her. Eventually, Milori kissed Clarion goodnight and the two parted ways for the night.


	10. Chapter 9

Clarion awoke the next morning by the sound of a sharp knock. She feared it was the Queen or Robin and quickly pulled on a dress and slipped on her shoes. She heard another sharp knock before cautiously opening her door. She winced slightly when she saw Robin _and _the Queen. Clarion swept into a graceful curtsy and tried to hide her fear from the evil Queen.

"Good morning your Majesty, good morning Robin. How may I help you on this fine day?"

"Since you are the Part Pixie, Half Human girl, you must meet the other ministers and their apprentices. Also the Lord of Winter and his apprentice." Queen Jessica frowned slightly. "You get a higher place in Pixie Hollow than most because of your... condition."

Clarion was about to reply when something 'pinged' at the back of her mind. 'Why give her what she wants? She wants me to get my wings in a twist and get angry with her so... I'll do the opposite!' Clarion thought, a sly smile appearing.

"Condition? Oh no, it's more like a gift. After all I got to meet you but then again..." Clarion gave a cheerful laugh. The fact she said it so cool and calm had really annoyed the Queen.

"Let us go now... human." The Queen scowled as the 3 fairies trailed out the Pixie Dust Tree. They skipped passed Spring and went straight to summer. Robin was whispering to Clarion the whole flight there but she couldn't take any of it in. When they finally arrived in Summer, two fairies were waiting for them. One was tall with brownish-red hair and the other, who seemed younger, had bright ginger that seemed to be uncontrollable. As Clarion landed in front of them she felt suddenly shy.

"Clarion, this is the Minister of Summer and this is her apprentice, Avona." The Queen introduced the two fairies. "Me and the Minister need to talk about the preparations so I'll leave you to... mingle." The two elders left Clarion, Robin and Avona in a awkward silence.

"I'm Clarion." Clarion smiled awkwardly.

"So, um, have you found your talent yet?" Avona asked.

"Yeah, I'm a... a fast flying fairy!" Clarion's words rushed out.

"You are?" Robin asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Clarion looked him in the eye.

"What's your favorite season?" Avona questioned.

"Winter."

"Not Spring?" Robin punted.

"No, it's winter." Clarion said firmly. She knew she was really upsetting Robin but it wasn't like he was Milori.

"You want to go for a fly? We can go meet the Minister of Autumn and his apprentice then the Minister of Winter and then we'll meet the Queen again." Avona blurted out suddenly.

"Will we meet the Lord of Winter and his apprentice?" Clarion asked desperately.

"Yes, after we meet the Queen we'll go with her to the border."

"Good... I look especially forward to meeting them."

A hour or so later, the 4 apprentices and Clarion were flying to the Pixie Dust Tree. Clarion had enjoyed meeting the apprentices of Autumn and Winter. The apprentice of Autumn, Birch, had a serious face but had a stroke of mischief in him. The apprentice of Winter, Hanukkah, seemed clever and careful in her actions but loved playing harmless jokes. Clarion suddenly became hesitant to meet Milori again with the Queen and the apprentices.

"Have you ever met the Lord of Winter or Mil- his apprentice?" Clarion asked to the four season apprentices. She covered her mistake well and the others didn't seem to notice it.

"We all have." Birch shrugged.

"The apprentice, Milori, isn't someone you'd like." Robin told Clarion. Clarion tried hard not to let her anger show.

"He's cute!" Hanukkah suddenly giggled. Her giggles were joined by Avona. Clarion tried to ignore them but she ended up joining them too. 'After all, Milori is pretty cute!' Clarion thought.

The young fairies arrived at the Pixie Dust Tree and headed to the border with the Queen. The journey was quite silent and seemed to take hours. When they did arrive at the border, the Lord and his apprentice were waiting for them. Burch explained that a message has been given to a autumn bird and he had flew into Winter to tell the Lord of Winter about the meeting.

"Lord Lowell of Winter, this is the Part Pixie, Half Human girl Clarion." The Queen had coldness in her voice but Clarion noticed it was aimed at her this time.

"A honor to make your acquaintance, Clarion. This is my apprentice Milori." The Lord smiled warmly.

"A pleasure to meet you Milori." Clarion tried to hide her giggles.

"The pleasure is all mine! I hope you have enjoyed your time in pixie hollow so far." Milori gave a wink when no one else was looking.

"I have met a few interesting people and a very special friend I'll meet again at sunset tonight." Clarion grinned.

"Goodbye your highness, I have more important things to do." The Lord of Winter seemed to have a glint of anger in his voice.

"As do I. Apprentices and Clarion, you are welcome to stay here for a while." Queen Jessica had more coldness in her voice.

The Lord of Winter and the Queen flew away quickly in opposite directions. The apprentices and Clarion stood around talking for a bit while Robin's anger was growing all the time.

"So Milori, have you missed me? I still remember when we first met." Avona fluttered her eye lashes.

"Well actually I have a sweetheart now..." Milori shot a glance at Clarion which all but Robin and Hanukkah didn't notice. Hanukkah gave a laugh and nudged Robin. To make his anger grow more, Hanukkah decided to mix things up a bit.

"I think I can guess who she is. It looks like we have two sparrow men fighting for the attention of a certain someone. Two going on three, hmm Birch?" Hanukkah laughed.

"Nope, there's a certain minister of winter I like. Not given to much away have I?" Birch had guessed that it was Clarion which the other two sparrow men liked and decided to try and see if Hanukkah liked him back.

"Y-you like me?" Hanukkah's face turned pink.

"Pufft... Everyone's pairing up so how about you and me Milori? Robin and Clarion would be a fine pair don't you think?" Avona grinned, edging closer to Milori.

"NO!" Clarion and Milori yelled at the same time. They caught everyone's attention and Clarion quickly tried to cover for herself.

"Robin's just a good friend, nothing more!"

"Just a good friend?" Robin asked.

"That's what she said!" Milori said firmly, giving a little scowl at Robin.

"Yeah, um, I think I hear someone calling me... Coming!" Burch mumbled, dragging Hanukkah away with him.

The three fairies were left on there own, quite awkwardly. Clarion tried to break the tension that seemed to be growing between the two sparrow men, wishing Robin and Milori would grow up a bit.

"So, um, how about that weather?" Clarion mentally face palmed herself. Out of everything she could have said, she chose to talk about the weather. "It's been lovely and hot, hasn't it? Oh, I mean not in Winter, obviously but..."

"I think you've jinxed it Clarion." Milori laughed softly and Clarion didn't understand what he meant till she looked up to the sky. The clouds had turned dark and the sun had vanished. Droplets of rain were falling down quickly and the wind was howling like a wolf. Winter seemed to stay the same with snowflakes lazily falling down.

"Oh spider webs, we better go before we can't fly." Clarion sighed.

"Goodbye my love!" Milori called as Clarion and Robin were flying away.

"See you tonight!" Clarion grinned.

"What was that?!" Robin growled.

"What?" Clarion asked casually.

"You and that winter fairy!"

Clarion was about to reply when a rain drop fell on her. She tried to keep flapping but it was no use. She just kept on falling lower and lower. Clarion only just managed to see that she was falling towards a pond. And it's a well known fact that fairies can't swim...

"Milori! HELP! Someone, HELP!"


	11. Chapter 10

Clarion hit the water with a scream. She only just managed to take one big gulp of breath before she fell into the coldness of the water. Her wings were weighing her down and no matter how hard she kicked, she just kept sinking. It must had only been for a minute or so but every second dragged by. Clarion shut her eyes tight and kept holding her breath in. She tried another few kicks but it was no use. Just as Clarion thought it was all over, she felt a firm grip on her wrist. Clarion started kicking madly as she felt herself being pulled towards the surface. After a moment, Clarion could breathe again. She took big breathes of air madly and looked up at the sparrow man pulling trying to get her out the pond.

"Milori?!" Clarion cried.

"Who?" A voice asked back.

Clarion looked at the sparrow man properly. He didn't look like Milori at all. Clarion remembered he was the head of the water talents, Rainn. The sparrow man pulled Clarion on to a lily pad. Robin suddenly flew down onto the lily pad. He pulled Clarion to her feet and gave her a quick hug.

"Clarion! I was so worried!"

"Yes, of course you was. That's why you left me to fall to my doom, isn't it?" Clarion turned away from Robin and started speaking to Rainn. "Thank you so much. If you wasn't there I'm sure I would have drowned."

"It's fine but we need to get cover before my wings get wet too." He held out his hand for Clarion to take. Clarion took his hand as he started fly from the lily pad and towards the Pixie Dust Tree. When they did arrive there, Clarion was drenched. She ran to her room where she found a cloth to dry her wings and then she changed from her silver dress into a golden one. Clarion's wings were still dripping when she met Robin again.

"I am sorry, Clarion. I was just to shocked to do anything."

"It's Ok. Can you call Mary to-" Clarion's voice was cut off by laughter. The laugh echoed all around and seemed so innocent. Robin took Clarion's hand and flew towards the area of where the new fairies arrived. There was already a crowd and all the Ministers gathered to see the new arrival. Clarion watched, fascinated as a fairy was born.

"Born of laughter, clothes in cheer - Happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." The new fairy looked around the crowd and then at the Queen. "Let me see your wings." The Queen demanded.

The new fairy shrunk down in fear from the horrid Queen. Queen Jessica sprinkled pixie dust on the lifeless fairies wings and pulled her to her feet. The Queen didn't let the fairy test out her wings and moved straight on to the talent part.

"Now you must find your talent." The Queen said.

"But-" The new fairy began to speak but thought better of it.

Slowly, the new arrival circled around the talents. The first she went to was the ball of light but it faded at her touch. Next the leaf that wilted. She went through the circle, touching every one but none was hers. Not the flower, the hammer, the water bubble, the egg, the paint brush or any other seemed to be hers till she spotted one last talent she had missed. It began to glow when she touched it and every one cheered.

"Welcome Viola, the new guard fairy!" The Queen's voice ringed out. Some fairies rushed forward to meet her and other fairies scattered. Clarion just spotted Mary before she was about to fly off.

"Mary!"

"Clarion? I've been lookin' for you all over! Didn't you know I was supposed to teach you to tinker today?"

"Yes, well, I had a bit of a detour."

"Come on down to the workshop, We'll get you going in no time."

"Mary."

"Hmm?"

"My wings!"

"What? Oh!"

"Exactly."

"No one's looking, just do a little light fairy magic."

"Right. Of course..."

Clarion looked around before summoning up a ball of light. She held it near her wings so they dried and then she and Mary flew off to the workshop in Tinker's Nook. Clarion and Mary were the only ones in the workshop when they arrived so they got straight into it. Mary started helping Clarion work on a tea pot as they chatted.

"Mary, tinkering is hard!"

"No it isn't. Tinkering is a way of life."

"You got that of the back a of a book, didn't you?"

"Not a book - the book. 101 Things To Tinker."

"Sounds boring."

"No way. It's written by the Keeper."

"The who?"

"The Keeper knows everything but he's a winter fairy."

"Like Milori..."

"You kissed him yet?"

"Just a little..."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Oh you know, I was busy drowning and stuff."

"Robin was such a coward, wasn't he?"

"Yeah... Have you got any plans for tonight?"

"Fairy Tale Theatre actually,"

"But Mary! I want you to meet Milori!"

"Can't it wait for another night?"

"You're such a good friend. I get a new boyfriend and who's first in line to meet him? Not you! Just that red devil Avona."

"Friends don't get much better than me."

"Oh please Mary!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cup iced peppermint tea!"

"No. And speaking of tea, have you finished your teapot?"

"I think so but... it looks funny."

"It's backwards."

"What?"

"See the handle? It's not in the right place."

"Maaary, it's haaard!"

"You shouldn't have pulled the handle off then. How about we just take a break."

The two fairies trailed out the workshop and towards the tearoom. Quite a few fairies were there in couples or with a big group of friends. Mary ordered a cup of neverberry ice tea while Clarion had a cup of jasmine tea. While they were sipping their tea, Clarion suddenly wanted to ask Mary a question. She hadn't ever wondered about it before but it was a perfectly fair question.

"Mary? Is there a sparrow man that you like?" Clarion asked. Mary choked on her tea.

"What have you heard?! What do you know?!" Mary's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Clarion laughed. "But there's someone, isn't there?"

"Well... it's complicated..."

"I understand but will you be coming to see Milori with me? Please!"

"I can't miss Fairy Tale Theatre! I think it will be a story about-"

"About the first Queen of Pixie Hollow and how she chose one human every century to become Part Pixie, Half Human."

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then it must be about some other tale that'll bore your wings off."

"They're not boring!"

"You've seen all of them before."

"So?"

"So, come and meet Milori!"

"Fine. If it'll shut you up then I will."

"Really? Thank you Mary!"

"We better get going, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, you'll love him Mary!"

"Not as much as you do."

_(At The Border)_

The two fairy friends arrived just as the sun began to set. Clarion dragged Mary onto the log and make her sit while they waited for Milori. They chatted happily for 5 minutes or so but the sun was almost down completely and there was no sign of Milori. Clarion sighed as she watched the stars appear one by one. Mary bit her lip before squeezing Clarion's arm lightly. Tears were whelming up inside Clarion but she still had her pride and dignity left, so she didn't let a single tear escape from her eyes. When the full moon was high in the sky, Mary stood up and tried to pull Clarion up too but Clarion stayed rooted on the log.

"He'll come." Clarion whispered as a leaf fell onto her lap. She clutched it tight and made a wish.

"Why are you holding that leaf so tight?" Mary asked gently.

"When you catch a leaf or one falls upon your lap, you should make a wish. It's a mainland thing." Clarion let the leaf fall onto the running water and watched it get washed away with the current.

"Oh Clarion, you can't stay out here all night." Mary sighed.

"I can and I will. Milori will come." Clarion mumbled stubbornly.

Mary gave up and flew away slowly, glancing back to the crying fairy every few seconds. Clarion couldn't hold in her tears any longer, she had to let them out. Milori had never left her waiting at the border for so long before. Clarion's head said he had stood her up but her heart said he would come. Everything had been fine when they met at the border with the ministers, Milori seemed his usual self. If he couldn't had made it surly he would have told her then... wouldn't he? "Maybe I have rotten judgement..." Clarion thought miserably. "Get a grip Clarion. Unless your dying to cry your heart out, you can get up and leave."

And so she did, for poor Clarion couldn't handle the pain she was feeling. She held her head high and shook away her tears. She flew slowly and dramatically from the border, not once did the young fairy look back for if she did, she feared she would have more tears escape her. Again, Clarion's heart told her that he would come for the love they had for each other was so great but Clarion ignored her heart and went with her head. Yet Clarion's head was, too, admitting to the love she had for her sweet Milori. Her dear, sweet Milori.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning, Clarion awoke with a soggy pillow. It was true she had cried herself to sleep when she returned from the border but only because no one was there to see her. After all, Clarion still had her pride. Viola had ran into her and asked if she was alright but Clarion held her head high and pretended all was fine. But as soon as Clarion was alone again, she broke out into tears. She started to cry about Milori, but then she started to cry for no reason. Her tears didn't seem to stop flowing till she heard a knock at the door to her bedchamber. Clarion wiped her tears and flew to open the door. Disappointment filled her when she saw the Queen.

"Your majesty." Clarion muttered, sweeping into a curtsy.

"Human." The Queen scowled and carried on. "I know what you're up to." Without warning, the Queen entered Clarion's bedchamber, slamming the door behind her. Clarion winced. She didn't know if the Queen meant that she knew Clarion was going to be the next Queen or if she knew about Clarion and Milori's relationship.

"You dare learn another talent or tell any fairy that you're going to be the next Queen and you are dead." The Queen's hand shot out and slapped Clarion several times. Before screaming at her. "Answer me when I talk to you!"

"I-I won't t-tell any-anyone!" Clarion cried.

"If you do you're dead! DEAD!"

The Queen pulled Clarion's hair hard, then shoving her to the ground. Clarion put her hands up to protect her face from anything else the Queen might do but Queen Jessica laughed evilly before leaving the room. For some time, Clarion sat on the floor trying to wipe away the flowing tears. When Clarion's stomach began to rumble, she slowly got up and went to get dressed since she was still in her nightwear. She slipped on her golden dress and some matching shoes before fleeing from the Pixie Dust Tree. She was flying so fast she couldn't think properly and began to fly to the border without realizing it. When she did land down on the log, she saw a sparrow man sitting with his legs dangling down off the edge of the log.

"Milori?" Clarion asked quietly.

"Clarion?" Milori gasped.

Clarion broke down into tears while Milori hugged her tight. She began asking him why he had not come at sunset but he hesitated before saying 'he got caught up in things'. After that, Clarion told Milori of what had happened with the Queen and he was so furious his face was bright red.

"Clarion, you can't let her do this to you!" Milori fumed.

"There's nothing I can do." Clarion's voice was lifeless.

"You've got a heart as loud as a lion's-" Milori was interrupted by a snort.

"Look where that got me. I shouldn't have started learning all the talents. I should have just stuck with one." Clarion sighed.

"You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue, Clarion you have to speak out!" Milori exclaimed.

"To who?!" Clarion asked dully.

"Anyone! Everyone!" Milori gestured wildly.

"Milori, you just don't understand." More tears fell from Clarion's eyes.

"You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away, you've got the voice to sing your song so stop locking it away and you can beat the war if you just speak up for me. For us." Milori's hugged Clarion closer.

"Oh Milori, this isn't a story. This won't have a happy ending." Clarion whispered.

"I know but I just want you to be happy Clarion." Milori eyes were full of sadness.

"You've made me remember my song..." Clarion said suddenly.

"Sing it for me?" Milori gave a small smile as Clarion's gentle voice rang out.

_"When the moon up to the shine of a face,_

_The birds are fast asleep,_

_The lanterns hand from every post,_

_As the fairies leave the keep,_

_They join their hands and sing their songs,_

_Nary can hear,_

_In the springtime when the earth is new,_

_The fairies thy draw near,_

_Fairies thy draw near."_

"You have a beautiful voice." Milori smiled.

"What about you?" Clarion smirked.

"Me? I don't sing." Milori laughed.

"You have no choice." Clarion grinned.

"What happens if I don't sing then?" Milori asked.

"If you don't sing then... you get a kiss!" Clarion suddenly blushed and wanted to take back her words.

"Taken!" Milori laughed to her relief.

The two lovers kissed as the sparks passed between them. Clarion suddenly realized something.

"It's not sunset!" Clarion frowned.

"So?" Milori asked.

"Why were you here?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure really. I didn't feel like going to see the snowy owls again. I suppose I was really just hoping you'd come." Milori shrugged.

"Well at least we can meet again at sunset after today!" Clarion grinned.

"I actually have to go and do, um, some stuff." Milori said, standing up.

"What stuff?" Clarion asked sadly. 'The same stuff he had to do last night as well?' Clarion thought.

"It's not important. See you tonight!" Milori called as he flew away.

"It's important to me." Clarion sighed as she watched Milori disappear into the Winter Woods. Clarion started to have doubts about Milori, after all he wouldn't even tell her why he had to leave. Yet even when Milori didn't seem to have time for Clarion, her love grew for him ever more. He was so passionate about things and had made Clarion feel so much better.

As Clarion was flying away from the border, she glanced back and thought she saw someone. Clarion quickly flew behind the nearest tree and peaked out. A fairy with a uncontrollable flock of ginger hair was flying towards the border. She waited on the log impatiently and glanced around. With a shock, Clarion realized it was Avona. Why would a summer fairy be hanging around Winter? To answer her question, a sparrow man came flying out from the Winter Woods. He started talking to Avona and Clarion tried to see how he looked but couldn't see much from such a distance. He had white hair, obviously, he was tall too but not really tall. As he was talking to Avona, Clarion managed to slip behind another tree that was closer to the border. She saw a flash of the winter sparrow man's eyes. Brown. The eyes were _brown_. Winter fairies hardly ever had brown eyes. In a rush, Clarion flew from the border, not caring who saw her.

The sparrow man was Milori.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just want to say thank you! All your reviews, etc are what is keeping me writing. Without you guys I'd be NOTHING! I do take a while to update but... well but nothing really... Just start reading! :D And have you guys seen the trailer/scene from the next TinkerBell movie? It's gonna be EPIC!**

* * *

As Clarion gained speed, everything seemed a blur. Voices called after her but it all meant nothing now she knew. Maybe it had been going on all along or maybe just for a few days but it was as clear as the summer skies.

Milori was cheating on her.

The memory replayed over and over. When Clarion suddenly stopped to see where she was flying, she realized she was at the foot of Tinker Nook. Clarion trailed along, heading towards Mary's workbench. Many fairies stopped to stare at Clarion but again, it meant nothing to her. Though Clarion did look a mess from crying, there was another reason why people were suddenly watching her like she had a bad case of the stingers. When Clarion entered Mary's workshop, the door was slammed shut by Mary. The leaf curtains on each windows were shut and Mary looked quite alarmed.

"Clarion! The Queens gone mad!" Mary whispered hurriedly.

"Mad? How so?" Clarion asked, not taking it in fully.

"An oracle lives in the woods of Neverland. He is quite friendly with fairies and understands us but it's all gone wrong. The Queen went to speak with him today. No one hardly noticed her gone from Pixie Hollow but when she did return she was in such a rotten mood. It turns out you will overthrow her for definite!"

"Everyone knew that anyway."

"Well they knew you would be a Queen but it wasn't certain you'd overthrow her."

"But Mary I won't overthrow her. You know I'm not like that."

"Yes but it won't happen quite as you'd think. Apparently, from what I heard-"

"Mary, is this exact or rumor?"

"Exact! A healing talent fairy told me that a water fairy told her that a mining fairy told her that a animal fairy told her that a fairy talent told her that a weather fairy told her that a tinker sparrow man told him that another music fairy told him that a cooking sparrow man told her that a guard fairy told him that the Queen was furious."

"Is that it? I listened to all that to find out she was furious?!"

"I didn't finish! The Queen was ranting on about how in the future she'll try and kill you but everyone will find out it was her and then she would be vanished... like forever!"

"Mary that's nice but-but M-Milori's cheating on me! With h-her!"

"Hush Clarion, don't cry so. I can barely hear you. But who is it he's cheating on you with?"

"Avona!"

"What?! Oh Clarion, this isn't how I think it is, is it?"

"Huh?"

"It was a surprise! Avona knew you were a couple and wanted to do something nice for you both so-"

"What?! She wanted to do something... nice?!"

"Yes, well it may sounds...unusual but she did. She had asked me for a bundle of cotton and some other supplies and she told it was because she had an idea. She was giving them to Milori so he could... well it's a surprise."

"He wasn't cheating on me? Oh Mary I need to speak with him!"

Clarion got up and flew from the workshop in a rush. She ignored the stares she received from everyone and just kept flapping. She did bump into Robin but ignored him and kept flying. She glanced back to see him following her so she sped up, flying with much speed. Too much speed. When Clarion reached the border, she spotted Milori sitting on the log looking distressed. Clarion couldn't stop quick enough and flew head over heels into Winter. She landed in the snow with a thud, the cold attacking her and her wings. Clarion's senses abandoned her and all she could do was lay in the snow, not moving an inch. She shivered her wings began to freeze.

Just when Clarion thought it was over, she felt herself being picked up bridal style. Clarion had just enough strength to flutter her eyes open to see Milori carrying her over the border. She felt the warmth surround her but her wing still frozen. Milori laid her down then retreated to Winter. He watched helplessly as Clarion's wing stayed frozen. The young Part Pixie, Half Human girl slowly rose both wings then dropping them. She felt Milori's hand pull her up from the log as tears rolled down her cheek.

"You need to get further into the warm seasons. Clarion hurry before-before..." Clarion cut Milori off with a gentle kiss. Milori pulled away, distress written in his eyes. "Hurry Clarion. This is all my fault you need to get away from Winter for now."

"I'm fine." Clarion argued.

"Clearly not. Get to a healing talent fairy quickly, my love."

"I'll be back at sunset to see you again."

"Only if you're fully healed. I couldn't bare to loose you like I thought I did earlier today. I should have told you I had a surprise and that's why-"

"It's okay. I'll be back as soon as I can get away."

"Stay strong."

The two lovers parted ways, tears in both their eyes. They hoped everything would be fine but distress fulled each inside. Little did they know everything would lay in ruins for a watcher had seen their scene from the safety of the autumn trees. He made plans for the future on how to take back what was once his and to also teach the winter sparrow man a lesson.


	14. Chapter 13

Milori looked back to see Clarion gone. He had the feeling he was being watched but if Clarion wasn't there then who was? He slowly made his way back to the border where he scanned the area. The gentle rustle of the autumn leaves seemed innocent enough but the shadows said otherwise. As Milori went as close as he could get to Autumn without leaving Winter, he saw movement. Someone was in the trees and Milori hesitated on what to do. As he was about to call out, he felt himself being hit. Automatically, his hand rubbed his arm where he was hit and then Milori looked around. His eyes laid on the figure. The figure was tall but hidden within the shadows so not much could have been seen about him. Quickly, the figure swiped up another pine cone from the ground and threw it at Milori. Then another. And another.

"Stop that!" Milori snapped.

"No!" The voice called back. It was a male voice but not exactly confident, though you could tell he was trying to scare Milori. "You need to stop seeing Clarion... or else!"

"Who are you? How do you know Clarion?" Milori yelled angrily.

"That's not for you to know. I'll be watching at sunset and if you show up you'll regret it!" The figure threatened.

"You can threaten me all you want but you wouldn't dare do anything!" Milori swiped up a pine cone that the sparrow man had thrown at him and threw it back, hitting him hard. "Unlike me."

Milori flew from the border quickly, his thoughts clouded. The only warm fairies he knew were Clarion, the 4 ministers apprentices and the Queen briefly. Clarion, the Queen, Avona and Hanukkah were ruled out since the strange watcher was a sparrow man and not a fairy. Milori also ruled out Birch too since he and Hanukkah had something going on between them. That only left Robin but Robin wouldn't have the guts to threaten Milori like that... would he?

* * *

"Can you give me a flutter? Lovely and a flitter? Perfect. Well your wings seem fine to me but if you have any other problems come back to me. Take these poppy seeds since we're out of sunflower seeds." The healing talent fairy smiled warmly as Clarion flew out the room.

Clarion was wondering whether she should go to the border or wait till sunset but her thoughts were interrupted by Mary flying up to her. The tinker looked quite distressed when she pulled Clarion aside.

"Clarion you crossed the border? You must be mad!"

"It was an accident and I'm fine."

"Clarion this is getting dangerous..."

"No it's not! I was just flying too fast!"

"And why was you flying fast?"

"Because I wanted to see Milori."

"Exactly."

"Mary -"

"No, Clarion listen. You're going to get hurt. I don't want to sound like the bad guy but you can't keep doing this. What happens next time? Wings could break. And what if you end up crossing the border because of him?I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mary I won't! Just leave me alone!"

Clarion flew quickly towards the Pixie Dust Tree. She was upset that she may have lost of her best friend just because Mary cared for her safety. Clarion locked herself in her bed chamber and cried for some time. She heard knocks at her door but ignored them all, grief taking over her. Soon Clarion wasn't even sure why she was crying. After all, some fairies had been through worse.

Clarion began to hear a gentle tapping. She looked over at her window where pebbles were being thrown in. When Clarion poked her head out the window, she saw Robin throwing the rocks. Disappointment filled Clarion for she was expecting someone more... interesting. Robin grinned up at her and Clarion smiled down at him though her smile was fake.

"Clarion I was wondering if you wanted to do something." Robin called up.

"Well it's almost sunset and I-"

"You have plans? At sunset?"

"Plans? No, no... I, uh..." Clarion didn't want to lie but she couldn't tell the truth. "You see I have an arrangement more than 'plans'. It's something I do every sunset and is very important."

"Really? Well you better hurry." Robin smirked to himself. Clarion watched him fly away and noticed something different about him. He didn't seem the same nervous sparrow man he normally was. Clarion wiped away her remaining tears then flew to the border. She felt something different about the border. It seemed like the autumn leaves were waiting for something to happen and the snowflakes seemed to fall with more hesitation.

"Milori?" Clarion called out as she landed on the log. She sighed and fiddled with her hair while he waited. The young fairy felt eyes watching her every move but when she looked around no one was in sight. Clarion stood up from the log and turned away from the border. As she was flying off she heard her name being called. Clarion looked back with hope and saw Milori.

"Milori! I thought you wasn't going to come." Clarion kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry I was just getting your surprise. It needed to be perfect for you." Milori produced a leaf parcel from behind his back and handed it to Clarion.

"Oh Milori! You didn't have to get me anything." Clarion smiled shyly.

"Well I'm not sure it's the best gift really..." Milori's eyes suddenly fell on the autumn trees, spotting the figure hidden within the shadows. Clarion looked up at him, concern in her deep blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes, I was just, um, well why don't you open the present?"

Carefully, Clarion unwrapped the packaging and laid eyes on her beautiful gift. She held it at arms length before hugging it tightly.

"I love it! But not as much as I love you!" The two lovers shared another kiss, Milori wondering if the watcher was still hidden within the darkness.

Clarion's gift was a winter coat. It was made from crystal blue winter leaves which matched her eyes and had cotton round the trim of the coat and the hood. The coat sparkled whenever it caught the light and on the sleeves was a pattern made from squashed berries. On the back was no gaps for wings to stick out and Clarion could only guess what Milori wanted her to do.

Milori wanted her to cross the border...


	15. Chapter 14

_"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."  
― Lauren Oliver, Delirium_

* * *

Milori searched Clarion's eyes to see if she was truly happy. Milori thought Clarion's eyes were one of her best features for you could see any emotion in them. The were like a icy warmth you could loose your self in but you didn't want to be found again once you did get lost in her eyes. He wanted her to share his world but not by force. He stroked her cheek gently, catching her attention. She smiled up at him, showing just how happy she was when she was with him.

"Clarion if you don't want to you don't have to." Milori whispered in her ear.

"I want to see Winter, it is how we met anyway." Clarion gave a little giggle at the memory.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or your wings to-" Clarion held one finger against Milori's lips, silencing him.

"I survived Winter twice, haven't I? I would sacrifice both wings for you Milori." Clarion hugged him closely.

"You won't ever have to do that. You won't ever give anything up for me, will you?" Milori pulled a strand of Clarion's hair behind her ear, locking eyes with her.

"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up." Clarion avoided Milori's question to his distress.

"Clarion promise me you won't give up anything - especially not a wing - for me." Milori sighed when he got her answer.

"I can not promise that Milori. Now when shall we get going?" Clarion looked towards the Winter Woods eagerly.

"We can't go now, it's getting late and it'll be too cold for you. And besides, if you come at sunrise we could have a whole day in Winter." Milori began to whisper in Clarion's ear. "But be careful who you tell, I had some trouble with a warm fairy earlier." Clarion looked up with concern in her eyes. "I'll see you at sunset, my love."

"Goodbye Milori. I won't tell a soul." Clarion waved as she flew from the border.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Fairy Mary, I need a Winter coat and I need it before sunrise. If you don't tell anyone of this I'll give you 3 extra honeycombs."

"Make it 6." Mary folded her arms . "And throw in a jar of sunset light."

"You have to be kidding!"

"Nope, I could always go have a nice chit-chat with the Queen about this..."

"4 honeycombs and a jar of moonlight."

"Moonlight? How stingy are you getting? If I want some moonlight I can go stick my head out the window!"

"Take it or leave it, Fairy Mary."

"Oh no, you're the one that has to take it. Leaving it isn't a option, is it? Just how badly do you want this winter coat?"

"... Very badly..."

"Exactly. Now 6 honeycombs and a jar of sunset light."

"4 honeycombs."

"5 honeycombs and make sure they're the good kind."

"Deal."

"Don't forget the jar of-"

"I know!"

* * *

_XXxxXX SUNRISE XXxxXX_

Clarion rubbed the sleep out her eyes and dressed in a warm clothing. She carefully slipped on her new winter coat and pulled up the hood. She immediately felt the heat getting trapped inside her coat. Clarion quietly tiptoed out the Pixie Dust Tree and made her way to Winter it too her longer than normally and soon she began to wonder why she didn't just take off her coat and fly. But her question was answered when she heard someone sneeze. Clarion ducked into the bushes and watched as she saw someone walk past._ Walk_. Clarion peeked her head out the bushes and watched someone head down towards the border. The fairy or sparrow man was wearing a winter coat like hers but made from summer leaves instead of winter ones.

Picking her self up, Clarion followed the strange coat wearer to the border. She had to stay quiet and duck behind trees every now and then since the stranger looked back in search of someone or something. Every time they looked back, Clarion struggled to see who they were. When they did arrive at the border, the stranger retreated to the trees. Of course this was bad news since Clarion was also hiding in the trees. She had to quickly climb the tree she was behind and perch upon the branches, watching from above. Clarion had a fine view of the Winter Woods and could see Milori flying to the border. Clarion desperately waved her hands around, hoping Milori would see her.

Milori was drawing closer to the border and Clarion was panicking. Soon she did the only thing she could think of and pulled a pine cone from the branch above her. She tossed it at Milori, trying not to hit him. It landed near his feet and Milori looked around to see who threw it. His eyes laid on Clarion in the trees.

Clarion started making a gesture to him to walk away. She also tried to mouth words at him. _Tried_. Of course Milori could make no sense of what she was saying but got the general message. He knew something had to be wrong and thought of the warm fairy that threatened him. As much as Milori wanted to fly to Clarion and help her, he knew he had to leave her for now. Milori casually flew into the winter trees as if he was going to all along. When Milori was in the cover of the trees he hesitated on what he should do. He decided to wait till Clarion called him or something.

Clarion waited impatiently on the branch. Milori had vanished from her view but the stranger was still down below. He was also waiting impatiently for someone. "A spy," Clarion thought. "He's been sent or is just being awfully nosy." As the minutes ticked by, Clarion was getting more annoyed. She had thought of a way on getting rid of the spy but it was risky. Her mind was made when she saw the sun rising higher into the sky.

Clarion swung her arms forwards, creating a big wind. Then, with a loud voice, Clarion mimicked the caw of a hawk. Clarion didn't know how she was able to mimic the sounds of different animals but it came to her naturally as a fairy. When Clarion was alone, she would practice doing different animals, seeing just how many she could do. So far she was able to do most but not the howl of a wolf. Anyway, the watcher had left with screams when Clarion climbed down from the tree. She felt guilty but she ignored it as she started to call out to Milori. He appeared from the winter trees and kissed Clarion's hand before softly asking a question which sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ready to cross?"


	16. Chapter 15

"Yes. I am ready." Clarion pulled her coat on tight and took Milori's hand.

"You don't have to do this..." Milori said gently.

"I want to share your world." Clarion smiled as she stepped into Winter. The coldness got to her but it wasn't as bad as the last time she was in Winter.

"I've a lot to show you." Milori grinned as he walked beside Clarion.

"I want to see everything!" Clarion giggled like a little girl.

"You'll have to get back before night." Milori said firmly.

"I will, I will..." Clarion muttered as she glanced around the woods. She ran ahead, twirling gracefully as the snow fell. Clarion suddenly felt something hit the back of her head. She brushed away what seemed to be snow. She heard a laugh from behind her and turned to see Milori holding some snow.

"This," He said, waving around the snow that was grimed firmly in his hand. "Is a snowball."

"A snowball... Creative name." Clarion smirked. The smirk fell off her face when Milori threw the snowball at her.

"And that," He laughed. "Is how you have a snowball fight."

The two lovers wildly started hitting each other with snowballs. Clarion was scraping up all the snow she could get and mushed it into something similar to a snowball. She flung it into the air, landing right on Milori's face. Milori grinned as he whipped away the snow but when doing so, more snowballs pelted him. Milori held up his hands in defeat.

"You just got beat by a girl." Clarion laughed.

"No, I was letting you win the whole time." Milori flushed.

"Of course you were." Clarion smirked.

"Do you want to make a snow fairy with me?" Milori asked, pulling at Clarion's hand.

"How do I-" Clarion stopped herself. She watched as Milori threw himself into the snow, his arms and legs moving madly. When Milori got up, he beamed proudly.

"A snow fairy. Now you try."

"Alright..."

Clarion sunk into the snow, absorbing her like water. She started moving her legs and arms at the same pace. When she had done, Clarion carefully stood up. Looking down, Clarion saw something similar to what Milori had made except her's had no wings. She glanced up at Milori who shrugged.

"It's a snow angel." Clarion declared.

"What's an angel?" Milori asked.

"It's sorta hard to explain. It's a mainland thing I guess." Clarion sighed.

"What's wrong, my love?" Milori said, bringing Clarion into his embrace. Her heart flipped at his touch. He was so caring and real, nothing fake about him at all.

"All my memories of the mainland are slipping away."

"Was you happy there?" Milori asked softly. Clarion thought about it for a moment. She did have friends there but they wasn't as close as she and Mary were. The horrid food, Miss Bumbleworth, Grenda, having her hair cut and everything else didn't make her happy but there was something on the mainland that did.

"I wasn't really happy there but I do miss a few things," Clarion smiled up at him.

"Like?" He pressed gently.

"Cats."

"Cats?"

"I love cats but there's none in Pixie Hollow."

"Not in Pixie Hollow but there's one in Winter."

"Really?"

"Come on, you'll love her!"

Milori led Clarion towards a building made of snow and ice. When inside, Clarion slipped all around, Milori had to grab Clarion but then they were both skidding all over the place. Milori tugged on Clarion's arm, trying to get her to stop sliding but failed. They both fell at someones pair of feet. Gingerly, Clarion looked up.

"Milori? Who, erm, is this?" His voice was heavy with an accent, his eyebrows thick and his wings unusually small.

"This is Clarion... I told you about her..." Milori mumbled.

"Oh so this is 'he you're in love with?" The sparrow man grinned.

"Clarion, this is the Keeper." Milori said, ignoring the Keeper's remark.

"Nice to meet you Keeper." Clarion smiled.

"Call me Dewey."

"Dewey?"

"That's what my friends call me."

"Dewey, can we see Fiona?" Milori asked suddenly.

"Fiona? Well sure! I'll go get 'er." Milori turned to Clarion, a shade of red printed over his cheeks.

"Dewey is a bit, um, embarrassing. He's been wanting to meet you for a while actually..." Milori gave a light chuckle.

"Does he have a load of embarrassing stories about you?" Clarion asked eagerly. Just then, Dewey entered the ice room again. With him, he had a tiny little lynx kitten.

" 'Hat's it Fiona, good girl."

"Oh my goodness! She's so adorable! Where did you get here?" Clarion said, gently stroking the kitten.

"Found 'er further north from 'ere. All 'lone and lost, weren't ya?" Dewey said, half speaking to Clarion and half to Fiona.

"I think we should go Clarion." Milori mumbled, not looking at Dewey.

"So soon? I thought you may like to 'ear some stories 'bout Milori."Milori's head snapped around, his face bewildered. Dewey gave a soft chuckle at Milori's face. "You must 'ear the one 'bout how he tried to lick the icicles!"

* * *

About 5 stories later, Clarion swore she would die from laughter. Milori's face was as red as a ripe tomato as he sat silently throughout each story. When the stars began to appear, Milori was almost thankful.

"Come on Clarion, it's getting dark."

"Just a few more? Dewey was going to tell me the story where you-"

"I don't want to hear it, and neither do you. If it's the story I think it is then..."

"Please? It won't take long and I do love listening to these stories."

"Clarion I don't want you to get hurt,"

"And I won't."

"We don't know that and I can't risk it... I love you too much."

"When you put it like that, how can I argue?"

The two lovers waved goodbye to Dewey and made their way back to the border. Milori was grateful that Clarion was unharmed. He wasn't sure whether it was a good choice on letting her cross the border in case she got hurt... or worse. If anything had happened to Clarion then Milori wouldn't be able to forgive himself for as long as he lived. When they reached the border, Milori gently kissed Clarion goodbye and watched her fly into the distance, hugging her winter coat like she wouldn't ever let it go. Milori sighed deeply and smiled to himself as each star appeared in the night sky and the moon shone bright above him. It reminded him of her eyes. Her big, loving eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

_Knock, Knock!_

"Come in," Clarion called as she finished brushing her hair. It had grown much longer since she had arrived in Neverland and you wouldn't have guessed it had been cut not too long before.

"Good morning Clarion," Robin's voice echoed. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, um, fine. Why?" Clarion blinked up at Robin, trying to hide her boredom.

"Oh, you know. Word's spread throughout Neverland that the Queen's got it in for you. But of course, she wouldn't do anything to you. It's not like she's some mad fairy-killing Queen that would hurt you or something. After all, she's the Queen. She might be a little feirce or unfriendly but-" Robin rambled on, not stopping till he saw Clarion raise a eyebrow.

"Robin, did you just come to see me so you can ramble on?" Clarion sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

"What? No, no. You need to learn the rest of the talents and-" Starting to ramble again, Clarion stopped Robin.

"I can't. Maybe I'm supposed to be the next ruler of Pixie Hollow but the Queen would blow if she found out that I'm trying to learn all the talents so I can rule after her." Clarion shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Clarion, you have to rule after her. It isn't optional, you can't just run away-" Robin stopped talking again when Clarion began to glare at him.

"Oh and you can talk about running away, can't you? After all, no one does it better than you." Clarion folded her arms.

"Look, it's not like the Queen's actually going to hurt you or-" For what seemed like the millionth time, Robin was cut off.

"But she will! You don't understand!" Clarion yelled.

"Oh and I'm sure that winter sparrowman does." Robin said calmly.

Clarion froze. How Robin knew, she hadn't a clue. In a flash, all the memories of the spy at the border washed back into her mind. Robin. How could Clarion have been so blind to what had happened right in front of her?

"Y-you... how could you?" Clarion tumbled over her words, just managing to get them out right.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Tell me why you would spy on me like that?"

"Spy? I would never! But I did follow you because I was worried for your safety."

"Really?" Clarion's eyes narrowed. Robin seemed to be telling the truth but she couldn't tell. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I am one of your best friends! I was only thinking of your safety Clarion."

"Oh..." Clarion didn't have any words left. How could she not believe Robin? It wasn't in his nature to spy and lie... was it? "Well then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I accused you of doing something you wasn't."

"I accept your apology."

A awkward moment of silence passed between the Part Pixie, Half Human and the apprentice. The only noise to be heard were cheers belonging to fairies from out of the bed chamber window.

"Well, um..." Clarion couldn't think of something to say, even if her life depended on it.

"So... you're, uh, dating Milori?"

"Um, yes..."

"That's... nice."

"Um... how long did you, um, know him?"

"A week after I first arrived was when I met him but I never associate with him."

"Oh... right."

"I guess, um, I'll be going?"

"Sure?"

As Robin made his way to the door, Clarion knew she would never have such a awkward conversation with Milori. He always made her laugh or blush but it wasn't ever awkward. Clarion suddenly though of something,

"Oh and you won't tell anyone about Milori will you?" Clarion called as she flew outside her bed chamber. Robin kept on flying as if he never even heard her.

* * *

"Please Mary?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top, smothered in honey, accompanied by a cup of jasmine tea with a sprinkle of sugar?"

"You _NO_ me so well."

"Oh hahaha, wasn't that funny?"

"Yes actually. I think it was."

"Mary! Please come with me to the border!"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because I'm... busy..."

"With?"

"A thing..."

"Mary!"

"Alright! If you must know," Mary took a deep breath. "I don't like Milori. There, I said it."

"You haven't even met him yet!"

"Well last time you dragged me to the border, he stood you up!"

"He had his reasons!"

"Uh-huh, of course he did. Clarion," Mary's voice was suddenly gentle. "It's dangerous. I don't want another argument with you but I don't want you to get hurt either."

"Please Mary, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important to me."

"I know but just don't be surprised when I let it slip about the time you went dragonfly racing. Or the time you harvested honey!"

"What? No!"

"Too late! I'm coming now whether you like it or not."

"Why did I go and do so many stupid things when you were watching? I should have known better than that..."

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming?" Mary asked Clarion as the two friends flew to the border.

"Yes, he's coming." Clarion said confidently.

"Right, if you say so. I've got a lot to tell him about you." Mary grinned wickedly as they arrived at the border.

"He'll be here any second." Right on que, Milori appeared from the cover of the winter trees.

"Hello Clarion," Milori smiled warmly. "Who's this?"

"This is my best friend Mary. Mary this is Milori." Clarion nudged Mary forward slightly.

"Oh, um, hi." Mary glanced at Milori uncertainly.

"Nice to meet you," Milori laughed suddenly. "You wouldn't happen to know any... stories about Clarion would you?"

"Yes!" Mary exclaimed, warming up to Milori straight away. "We have the one about the time she came up with the idea for 'dragonfly racing', the one where Clarion harvested honey for the first time, the time Clarion decided to go swimming-"

"How about we don't tell any stories tonight?" Clarion shook Mary's arm as she began to start up one of the stories.

"So, Clarion thought it would be a great idea to go swimming. And as every fairy knows, you shouldn't ever go swimming. Clarion soon learned that the hard way though. It was a few weeks ago when she strolled down to the pond, all ready for a afternoon swim. She went straight ahead into the water, not realizing just how stupid she was being." Mary flashed a grin at Clarion. "And BAM, as soon as she was in the deep end she was sinking. Clarion didn't even realize she was sinking at first - can you imagine? She was weighed right down under the water and it took several water fairies to get her out." Milori was listening eagerly to every word Mary spoke. "Not long after that, she went for another dip in the pond too! Not that it was her fault, of course. Nothings ever her fault, it just happens."

"Mary-"

"Hush Clarion! Milori hasn't heard the one where you came up with the ridiculous idea of dragon fly races. Everyone knows you can't ride dragonflies - well everyone but Clarion. She just woke up one morning and decided to ride a dragonfly. She found a bunch of them but they would all flee before she could even get near them so Clarion tried to climb on what which was asleep. She only just sat on his back when we awoke, completely startled. It flew around madly, trying to throw Clarion of his back. The poor girl hung on for her dear life! Eventually the dragonfly threw her into a tree! And of course, when she fell from the tree she landed in the pond!"

Milori's face was red with laughter and Clarion's red with embarrassment. Mary was clearly enjoying telling the tales and the stories went on till the moon was high in the sky. Mary just about told every embarrassing moment of Clarion's pixie life. The stories went on from the dip in the pond to simply get trapped in the great big door in the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Mary, it's late... maybe you should go?" Clarion glared at her friend.

"Oh, so soon? I guess I do have a lot of work tomorrow..." Mary seemed disappointed to leave but when Milori wasn't looking she winked at Clarion. Milori placed his hand on Clarion's once Mary was gone. He lost himself in her sapphire eyes. Clarion kissed his cheek gently, as Milori whispered in her ear.

"No matter how many embarrassing things you do, I'll always love you. Now and forever."


End file.
